The technological advancement of automated workstations has led to a need for automated handling systems to automatically transfer workpieces between automated workstations. Most of these automated handling systems are rather simple in that they have a limited range and a limited degree of freedom, but others may be large and complex to suit a particular application, thus requiring a vast amount of space and moving parts. Such systems breed inefficiencies in industrial production in that limited degrees of movement and freedom inhibit flexibility, large space requirements require more plant space, and too many moving parts require a high level of maintenance.
It would be desirable to provide a versatile apparatus that would automatically raise a workpiece from an automated workstation, harmonically move the workpiece in a linear reciprocal path between automated workstations while simultaneously inverting the orientation of the workpiece, and lower the workpiece into an automated receiving workstation. It would also be desirable for an apparatus to provide several degrees of freedom by utilizing a compact design and a limited number of moving parts and to provide harmonic movement of the workpiece so that the workpiece accelerates at the start of travel and decelerates at the end of travel in order to limit the amount of time in which work is not being conducted on the workpiece.